


What Bing Doesn't Realize

by Snarkyowl



Series: Swap AU [3]
Category: Markiplier Egos
Genre: Bing is a dick, Darkiplier - Freeform, Google is sad, The Host - Freeform, google oliver - Freeform, swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: In which Bing realizes not everyone is as emotionally inept as him, and words and actions have consequences.Sort of.





	What Bing Doesn't Realize

All Google wants is for Bing to see him as his friend, an equal. He just wants his friend back. Bing had been his friend once, he wants that again. He wasn’t sure who this new Bing is, the one who is obsessed with power and control and being mean, but it isn’t the Bing he had loved.

He’s done everything he could think of to try and draw out the Bing he used to know, but he can’t do it. He just can’t. At every turn he takes Bing meets him with a wall made of metal and concrete, lined with barbwire. 

No way around, no way over, no way under, and no way through.

Google has come to understand it was pointless, the Bing he knew was gone forever. He would never get him back. It makes him sad, very sad, but he decided he would try to let go of the past he clung to. That seems to be what Bing wants him to do anyways, maybe he would be happier that way. 

Google being unhappy always seemed to make Bing happier.

\----

“Google, Wilford needs you to help him with his paperwork.” Bing’s voice is loud in the quiet of Google’s little lab. The lab is filled with small gadgets and androids that Google has made to entertain himself, and usually it’s all very lively. Disturbingly, though, now, it’s quiet and dark.

“Google?” Bing frowns because he’s certain Google is in here. His scans told him so. So where the hell is the little scrap?

“Bing.” The voice that greets him is cold, ice upon ice, and Bing groans. It wasn’t Google that was in here, it was his goddamned clone.  
“I don’t need you. Where’s the blue one?“  
“Not present.“  
“Where is he, you useless-” Very suddenly, Bing finds himself nose to nose with a very cross, yellow-clad Google.

“I don’t know where he is, Bing. Even if I did I wouldn’t tell you. You make him upset.” Oliver’s words are hot with anger, but still cold in the way only he can manage. Bing sneers, eyes flaring gold in response to Oliver’s threatening stance and hostility.

“Did you not hear why I was here looking for him?”  
“I heard, Bing, but I also know you have a penchant for insulting him even when all you came to do was ask if he had a screw driver.” Oliver spits, and Bing concedes that he does have a point. Bullying Google is a favored pastime of his.

“Alright, protective brothering aside he needs to know his job.” Bing reminds, and Oliver rolls his eyes.  
“Go find him, then.” He grumbles, shoving past Bing and heading off deeper into the building. 

As he leaves, Bing wonders what the hell he was doing in Google’s lab. They all have a joint lab, but this is Google’s private one. Bing doesn’t like it, but he moves forward anyways. He needs to find Google before Wilford blows a gasket. 

\----

He finds Google in the kitchen, quietly baking a batch of muffins with Dark and Host. Host tenses as Bing enters and Dark casts him a suspicious glare, both actions of which are greeted with a roll of Bing’s eyes.

“Google, Wilford wants you to help him do his paperwork with him. Hop to it.” Google jumps as Bing speaks, whirling around to face him with a small chattering sound. Bing rolls his eyes again, though more heavily this time so Blue knows he’s exasperated with him.

Blue chatters some more, worriedly this time, handing his utensils to Dark and leaving him in charge of the muffins.   
“Right. Paperwork.” With that, Google has left. Bing frowns at the lack of small talk Google usually tries to engage in, but shrugs it off. He hates the small talk anyways. 

“No mean comments today?” Dark asks and Bing sneers at him in response. Host taps his hand worriedly on the table, but says nothing.  
“No, not now at least. He’s already late.”   
“How kind.”   
“He’s a useless hunk of metal. Telling him as much shouldn’t affect him as much as it does.”

“The Host does not understand why Bing despises Google so much.” Host says, and Bing narrows his eyes at him.  
“Because he’s-”  
“Does Bing fear Google really is superior? That he will replace Bing?”

Bing pauses, clenching his fists tightly before scoffing.  
“Him replace me? You crack me up Hosty.” Bing says, then leaves before they can say anything else to him. 

\----

It’s a few weeks of odd behavior from Google before Bing stops him and asks about it. Google is so caught off guard by Bing’s pulling him aside that he lets out a high-pitched squeal, facing Bing with wide eyes. 

Bing huffs in annoyance, grip on Google’s arm tight.  
“It’s just me, dunce, calm down.” He grunts, and Google does to some degree relax.   
“Right- hello, Bing.”  
“Why’re you acting so weird?” No use skirting around the subject, Bing decides. Just get right to the crux of the problem.

“Acting weird? No- I haven’t been- That is I don’t think I have been-”  
“Is this about me being an asshole? Like- Does that shit actually fucking matter in your tiny little brain?” Bing asks, and while he tries to sound more disgruntled and disgusted he comes off more as concerned.

Disgusting.

“Your-? No! No- No see it isn’t like that Bing-” Google’s babbling nonsensically which means it’s definitely like that, Bing.

“Shut up for a second?” Bing grunts, and to his surprise and pleasure Google’s jaw clicks shut almost instantly.  
“Okay, Google.” Bing says, watching as Google’s eyes widen in betrayed horror.

“Do you care about what I say about you?”


End file.
